son of the moon
by psychicswordsman77
Summary: The first born son of princess luna is about to be reunited with his kind and go on an adventure through a twisted alternate plane
1. Cloud

Son of the moon

Chapter 1: The cloud

This story contains magic, original characters, romance, action and anthropomorphic ponies. If you enjoy the show read along if not you're gonna have a bad time.

This is equestria or rather an alternate version of it. The heroes of this equestria are princess twilight sparkle and her five friends, applejack, rainbow dash, pinkie pie, rarity, and fluttershy, on occasions twilights assistant, spike the dragon will go with them. They live in ponyville where twilight has her own castle. However this is not their story, this tale is centered on the son of the moon goddess Luna. His coat is blue, he has bright green eyes like his mother, a teal shaggy mane that coves his left eye and a short tail, and cutie marks with a cloud over a full moon on his shoulders, his name is cloud lulamoon. When he was born he was kidnapped by a changeling in the guise of a nurse and taken to their hive far from equestria and raised by the queen as her own child. Cloud will tell you of his advances after this brief conversation with his "mother" queen chrysalis.

Chrysalis: *laughing* that was beautiful Lucifer! Never have I seen such ability. Cloud: Thank you mother. (Though it doesn't feel like a compliment.) May I rest? These lower class warriors bore me. Chrysalis: Oh of course you can I'll handle them.

I walked away from her as fast as I could without her noticing and I went into what would pass for as a room and took my real body. I'm an alicorn a pony with traces of an earth pony, the wings of a Pegasus, and a unicorn horn I figured this out because I can walk into the dreams of other ponies and learn things from. That's how I met with my true mother princess Luna. Let me tell you know she's awesome! She can shape shift, cast illusions, raise the moon, animate objects, control the waves, shake the earth, fly as fast as wind and is the best gamer ever! We talk whenever we meet and she teaches me codes along with sword and knife play. I promised I would see her outside the dream realm one day and thank aunt celestia that day is today. This is the time of year when every last changeling goes out and steals the love from the nearby inhabitants of furville.

I went with chrysalis and the other changelings and we came to that cat filled town, the very moment I was out of their sight I turned into a smoke cloud and got out of that place nobody payed me any mind and I was free! First thing I did was I used my wings to fly far and fast I've got a ton of stamina and made it to a dusty western town in no time. I landed dead center and everybody just looked at me. One guy that came up to me was a cream coated, brown manned stallion in a cowcolt outfit.

Cowcolt: Howdy! Ah'm breaburn and welcome to appleloosa! Cloud: Hi there I'm cloud quick question do you have any thing to eat? Breaburn: You came to the right town buddy! Foller me!

I hadn't eaten anything but love for 2 years I didn't care if all they had was apple based food I was elated to see they had something to eat I scarfed down the food and spent the night there I told my mom I was coming and she cried with joy she kissed me on the cheek and said see you soon, then I woke up and a mare came in with a set of clothes she closed the door behind her and I heard giggling as I changed clothes, oh for any one of you wondering what prey tell I was in, it was a pair of brown boots, some jeans, a vest, a scarf, and a cowboy hat with a red band around it I went out and met with braeburn again.

Cloud: Hey breaburn? Breaburn: What can ah do ya for good buddy? Cloud: Do you know how to get into ponyville? Breaburn: Oh yeah mah cousin applejack lives there, next train is in three hours. Cloud: Thanks, I promised my mom that I would meet her in – Mare: Help! Help!

A bandit was making a run for it but I stopped him with telekinesis and the sheriff booked him the ponies called me a hero and the sheriff thanked me for the help. In three hours the train came buy and the townsfolk payed for my ticket I bid them goodbye and left for ponyville. I really liked that place; maybe I'll visit it again someday.


	2. welcome to ponyville

Chapter 2: Welcome to ponyville

After one day I got into ponyville, mom was so happy that she had a welcome home party just for me.

Conductor: All residents going to ponyville please exit the train. Cloud: Alright let's just see here.

Getting off the train two of moms night guards came to escort me into the town and it as pretty much what I had expected. There were earth, unicorn, and Pegasus ponies all living together there were only five alicorns counting myself there was aunt celestia, my cousin cadence, and the new filly princess twilight sparkle.

Twilight: Prince Cloud it is good to finally make your company. Cloud: Nice to meet you too princess twilight. Luna: Cloud. There is a very special somepony I would like for you to meet. Cloud: very… special…somepony? Luna: Yep. Your sister. Cloud: I have a sister?! ?:I have a brother?!

This is my sister her name is Trixie or The great and powerful trixie. She is light blue with a white mane and pink eyes; she had a magician outfit on along with a purple cape and wizard hat with stars on them. In her hand was a magic wand and around her neck was a black alicorn amulet.

Trixie: You never told me about a brother. Luna: Actually I did. You just never listened to me. Spend time with him, oh twilight please introduce him your friends please? Twilight: Of course, c'mon cloud. Luna: I'll meet you again soon dears! Cloud: Okay, I love you! Luna: I love you too.

Twilight took me to see her friends first up was spike a green and purple dragon, then rarity a white unicorn with a purple curled mane, and a little black dress, then there was fluttershy a yellow Pegasus with a pink mane, teal eyes, brown forest boots, a long green skirt, a white t-shirt with butterfly's on it, and a yellow jacket, then there was rainbow dash a cyan Pegasus, rainbow man, magenta eyes a track jacket blue jeans and sneakers( oh yeah we have shoes here), next breaburns cousin applejack she was orange, green eyed, had a blond mane tied in a red band, had a white t-shirt and brown Stetson, jacket, pants, gloves and boots, Finally there was pinkie pie she was obviously pink, her mane was hot pink and all puffy like cotton candy, these beautiful blue eyes, this radiant smile, just plain adorable laugh and a black fedora, blue hoodie, grey sweat pants and sneakers. For a while I couldn't talk, until trixie elbowed me in the ribs and I came to my senses.

Cloud: Hey nice to meet you. Rarity: I must admit that I'm shocked you are a princess trixie. Rainbow: Yeah, real surprise. But that doesn't mean we're afraid of you. Fluttershy:* hiding behind applejack* Applejack: Oh now don't go frettin' fluttershy. The six of us can handle her any day. Cloud: I take it you've met? Spike: About twice. The first time she was in a show and bragged about her abilities. Applejack: Then she came back with that alicorn amulet and took over ponyville! Rainbow: Both times twilight beat her. Cloud: Well it sounds like it was entirely your fault. Rarity: How in equestria do you figure that? Cloud: okay look her old occupation she bragged because she's a magician so it makes sense for her to brag. Trixie: Ha Ha! Cloud: So if she did take over the town then you caused it. Trixie: Ha HA HA! The brother of the great and powerful trrrixie is far more intelligent then you seven! Pinkie: Hi ! Cloud: Hi. Pinkie: You look cute . Cloud: You think I'm cute? *blush* pinkie: Yep! Wanna kiss? ;) Rarity: Pinkie pie! You can't just ask to kiss a prince; you need to spend more time with him. Plus you aren't even royal blood.

I wanted to punch rarity for ruining my chances with pinkie. But I decided to spend a bit more time with trixie and the girls, we played around with horseshoes, a test of strength, bobbing for apples and darts then me and trixie sat next to mom and a few ponies brought me gifts.

Unicorn mare: Noble prince, in commemoration of your return I give you this: a priceless sapphire medallion may it please you. Pegasus stallion: Noble prince, for my gift I have this: The blade that once belonged to commander hurricane may its steel aid you in battle. Earth pony stallion: Noble prince, for my treasure I give to you a handheld device that works as a map, scanner, tracker, gives information on anyone that takes its picture and has wireless access to the internet and contains unlimited data. [To the unicorn and Pegasus] beat that.

The gifts just kept coming I got lots of treasures, video games, and reading material, then the girls and spike came up.

Fluttershy: uh…umm I'm not too good at gift giving but I can give you and animal companion. Her name is Beth s-she's an eagle. Rainbow: Yo! I gotcha a real treasure. [ takes out a daring do book] Rarity: *giggling* I have something better than an old book this is a special cloak that I made just for you darling prince. Applejack: Ahem. What I got here is the apple families' famous zap apple jam. Enjoy your highness. Celestia: Oh you can't go wrong with zap apples nephew. Pinkie pie: Oh cloud! Here's my present.

Pinkie pie kissed me hard on the lips and I loved every last second of it. She winked at me and hopped down. All in all a good day.


	3. settlng in

Chapter 3: settling in

I got home in canterlot and I got into my room. It was huge, but it had to be for all the stuff I got my medallion and jewels were put in a drawer next to my closet, my sword and various other weapons were placed in my closet as well, the device that earth pony gave me stayed right in my pocket, beth got a golden cage to sleep in while I had a large be with blue silk sheets and a ceiling with stars on it. I loved it here! Close to my family, all that I could want and more. The same day I went into trixies dream but every good thing that happened to me instead happened to her, I hadn't thought much about it and shrugged it off, then I went to fluttershy's dream and to raritys and into pinkie pies that last one was delicious literally. Then I woke up and took beth with m for a fly out onour way twilight and the others were heading into the castle.

Cloud: Hey twilight what are you doing here? Twilight: Celestia says there was something urgent she wanted us to look at. Rainbow: Nothing we can't handle. Cloud: Well if you say so, later.

I left out and went on flying with beth and then took a stroll around canterlot and the shop keepers let me have whatever I wanted for free, I sat and had some sweet coffee while beth had bird seed.

Cloud: You really think they could be alright beth? Beth:* bird call* Cloud: Yeah you have a point there. Oh hello there. Unicorn mare: Hmph! When I heard about aunt luna has a son I didn't think much of you. And I really don't see anything to change my mind. Cloud: Um who are you? Unicorn: Oh sorry I'm sunset shimmer your cousin. Cloud: Oh yeah you were in trixie's dream. Sunset:I hope you were nice to her. Cloud: Of course she's my sister. Sunset: Well let's just see if you can protect her. Cloud: wait I don't really-

Before I could get the next word in sunset shot a white hot beam of teal energy at my face I got my head out of the way obviously. Then she covered her hands in the magic energy and was slicing at me from all over, I ducked, dodged and rolled out of the way but one of her attacks sliced my right wing, in retaliation I blasted a white magic beam from my finger it wasn't very strong as it only knocked her back. I mean I didn't want to hurt her she's my cousin, but that didn't mean much to her she was still coming at me with all she had, first she shot those magic beams at me then she made that magic hand of hers extend the energy to the point it shot form her arm in a beam sword shape and went through my shoulder, I turned into a flock of crows and pecked at her then took my form again, I was getting tired of this stupid fight so I looked dead in her eyes and cast an illusion that made her think she falling into a bottomless pit, I didn't want to but it didn't really matter she snapped her fingers and the illusion ended.

Sunset: Not bad, not bad. But not good enough.

Sunset covered herself in a magic aura, bolted in front of me and punched me square in the gut, she then proceded to elbow my chin, roundhouse kick my arm nearly breaking the damn thing, lifting me off the ground and slammed me back into it and just before she could stomp me in my skull, I knocked her away when a little black sphere shot from my horn launching her in the air and trapping her in a ball of various things in the area. It fell out of the sky and sunset managed to crawl her way out of the debris.

Cloud: I'm sorry! I don't even know how I did that! Sunset: Don't be that's exactly how I expect a Selene to fight. I was going to head into the castle to meet up with trix. Cloud: I'll carry you, you shouldn't be walking in this condition. Sunset: No way I'm fine. Cloud: I insist sunset. Sunset: Well since you insist.

I carried sunset shimmer on my back to the castle until a chariot driver offered to take us, if you're wondering yes beth was with us. We got to the castle and me and sunset got taken to the infirmary. We spent the night there and stayed in my own dream this time but this dream turned into a nightmare fast. Applejack, rarity and twilight were bloody and beaten and the ones that took 'em down were rainbow dash, fluttershy and pinkie pie ! I couldn't believe what I was seeing weren't they all friends? Then pinkie slowly turned to me, pulled out a knife and sliced me. I woke up sweating, what in tartarus did I just see? Things didn't get better when I got to trixie she told me that I drool in my sleep no "good morning", or " Are you okay?" she just said that. Then things took a turn for the worst aunt celestia was sitting on her throne with her hands over her eyes.

Cloud: Aunt celestia, what's the matter? Celestia: Oh cloud, I've made a horriable mistake. Cloud: This is about twilight isn't it? What's happened to her and the others? Celestia: I sent them to a world parallel to ours and she sent me a telepathic message. She said ' celestia, things have taken a turn for the worst. This world is filled with monsters, killers, and thieves. Worst of all I've been separated from the others. I tracked their aura to a dark castle but there's so much chaos here! I found fluttershy and she." That was where the message ended. My twilight has been captured or killed and it's all my fault. *crying*


	4. Equinox

Chapter 4: The land of equinox.

I couldn't believe my ears. Pinkie pie and the others taken! So much for that "can handle anything" attitude dash had. Celestia called up their families and the able bodied ones fell in. Twilights older brother shining armor was a white unicorn with a blue and cyan mane, and blue eyes. He had a red shirt with gold cuffs and had a big harness on it, he had white dress pants and black dress shoes, next there was fluttershys uncle stormcloak, he was a grey Pegasus with a grey suit, black dress shoes, pale blue mane and a scar on his right eye, then was applejacks brother big Macintosh, this guy was a red earth pony with a brown mane three freckles on both his cheeks same as AJ (oh crap I left those out of her description) he has a grey checkered shirt, brown jeans, gloves and boots as well as a green bandana around his neck. The size of these three collectively was staggering. I mean they were at peak physical performance more so than that of any earth, unicorn, or Pegasus that I know of! This is why I was skeptical about pinkie pies older sister Maud. Maud was about my height maybe taller, she was a grey earth pony, her mane was plum colored and she had eye shadow of the same color. She was in a navy blue dress a black purse with boots to match and a grey scarf with brown spots.

Celestia: I cannot begin to tell you all how sorry I am. Stormcloak: It's alright your majesty; I just hope that FLUTTERSHY IS ALRIGHT. SHINING: I FEEL THE SAME ABOUT TWILIGHT. Big: Ee-yup. Maud :{ monotone} what exactly was going through your head when you sent my baby sister into that dark and twisted world? Celestia: I was hoping that she and the girls would come back as they have in the past. Maud: So basically you weren't thinking at all? Cloud: L- let's just go okay? Luna: Y-yes cloud you go and grab whatever you think would help you in this quest.

I went to my room to get what I would need though first things first would you have ever guessed Maud would question authority? The way she looked and talked I sure didn't. Anyway, I went and tucked the medallion into my shirt as a good luck charm, took the handheld that earth guy gave me and put it in my pocket, then looked into my closet and noticed the same cloak rarity had made for me I looked at it closer. Just a black cloak with the different faces of the moon( full on the back, half moons on the cuffs and a crescent moon in the form of a smile on the front) where there weren't stars there was clouds, I couldn't see anything special about it but I put it on anyway, finally I took hurricanes sword and left the room letting out Beth instructing her to fly free until I returned with the others, shining had a cutlass on his waist, stormcloak had two pistols on him but the earths had nothing.

Trixie: Hold it right there! You aren't leaving trixie behind! I'm royalty too! Cloud: Uh. Stormcloak: The more of us there are the more likely we're to succeed. Maud: I don't care I want my sister back. Celestia: This is where I sent them… be cautious you six.

I got one last look at my mom's worried face and suddenly I was in a real run-down town. It was depressing to say the least but we kept on going tell we saw the castle that twilight meant. It looked real messed up but we didn't care, our loved ones were in there. So we went in one step through the door and a weird smoke surrounded us. When I opened my eyes I was on an old bed and trixie was on the other side of the room.

Trixie: Where are we? Cloud: Asking the wrong stallion. But let's cut this trip short and leave with everyone we came here with. Along with the girls. Trixie: Yeah sure.

We went out of that room and found ourselves in a long corridor. We walked straight through it and found a room with a lot of doors. Most of them led to nowhere and the farther we went the darker it got this was when I found out what rarity meant by "special" as we went the stars and moons would get brighter and brighter, the two of us had no problem getting through the place. We got to three doors no idea which one to pick we used telekinesis to open all three at once. Only the middle one went anywhere and suddenly there was another room with a small window, a wooden closet, sets of wood tables and chairs, and another door. I and trixie were going to the door when suddenly this creature came bursting out. It had really pale flesh, one of its eyes was removed, it had a broken jaw, a clawed chain around its pig leg, an iron wheel around its neck, its right hand was meaty and was clawed, and the most obvious thing to notice was the giant "x" carved into its stomach. Trixie and I tried to shoot it, but the thing was immune to our magic.

Trixie: The sword! Use the sword! Cloud: What in Hades would that do?! Trixie: Just try it!

I really doubted her logic but one swing from hurricanes sword and the monster was down. This was my first time actually seeing the blade so I examined it close. A hilt with brown bandages on it, horizontal … whatever those are called on a sword, a red double bladed short sword in the shape of a feather. No magic carvings or anything just a plain old everyday sword.

Cloud: I'm starting to get why the others had such a hard time with this place. Trixie: Nothing the foals of Luna can't handle! Let us press on my brother!

Meanwhile

:*giggles* oh my queen black hole will be pleased to have foals of Luna added to collection. ?: SSSSHE WILL ONLY WANT THE MARE WOAN'T SSSSHE? THAT SSSSTALLION WOULD MAKE A HANDSSSOME ADDITION TO MY OWN COLLECTION. : Cut the crap stone! I can make art too ya know! : Delicious as it is, choppin' folks up and servin' 'em in a stew ain't really artsy. ?: OH BUT YOU WON'T REALLY DO THAT WILL YOU? THEY SEEM LIKE SUCH NICE PONIES I'D LIKE TO BE FRIENDS WITH THEM. ? HA! WHY WOULD ANYPONY BE FRIENDS WITH A FREAK LIKE YOU SPIDERLOCK? SPIDERLOCK: W-WHAT? I- I'M NOT A FREAK! ?: Oh yes you are spiderlock. You're a hideous, grotesque, freak of nature and I made you. And before you get any thoughts of running off again, just remember my magic can track you and when I do find you I'll hurt you a lot. And you don't want that do you? SPIDERLOCK: N-NO DIMMED STAR. Dimmed: Good, good know then let's take care of your doppelganger hm? SPIDERLOCK: Y-YES MA'AM.

Black smoke fills fluttershys lungs and as it does her body grows paler, her eyes bleed, and an "x" appears on her stomach.


	5. Total chaos

Chapter 5: Shocking development

Things didn't get any better after that. We were going in circles again and again. Where there used to be a door some random thing would replace it a wall, or a statue we couldn't go in or out the same place twice. I was getting worried we would get trapped until trixie's amulet glowed and she blasted a hole in the wall in a fit of rage.

Trixie:* heavy breathing* Cloud: Are you okay? Trixie: Yes trixie is fine. Shining: You guys! Jeez this place is like the embodiment of chaos. Stoemcloak: And here I am thinking discord was bad. Let's find Macintosh and Maud so we can get out of here. Cloud: Agreed. Hey the Handheld!

I pulled out the handheld device the earth pony made and it showed a complete map of this castle, every passage and every change it made. We followed the path that stayed the same but wouldn't make sense if that one changed right when we were doing good well we fell through the floor and landed right in front of the other two.

Maud: Nice to see you again. We still haven't found the girls but I can just feel pinkie's here. I know it! Cloud: Then we better get going, fast.

The six of us dashed through the castle and the one ahead of us was Maud! She was way faster then a thought she was and when those monsters came at us she knocked them out for the count! We cut past corners, beat down the beasties, avoided the traps and made it past the darkness all the way to a big wall Mac and Maud were getting ready to topple it but they phased right through. The rest of us followed and right there in the center of the floor was fluttershy alive and well!

Stormcloak: Fluttershy ! Fluttershy: Uncle Stormcloak! I was so afraid. *crying* and know I can't even find the girls now! Cloud: What can you remember? Maud: What happened to pinkie pie? Stormcloak: Don't ask her so many questions at once! Shining: Okay, but we can't just wait here while our loved ones are either being tortured or killed. Stormcloak You'll have to come with us. Stormcloak: No! I left her before and look at what happened. Shining: Remember the oath we took when we joined the faction? " The needs of the many outrank the needs of the few or the one." Stormcloak: RRgh! I-I'm sorry flutter shy but equestria needs princess twilight. Fluttershy: N-no! You can't just leave me here! Cloud: So why don't you come with us? Fluttershy: This place is evil! Let's just go home. Cloud: We aren't leaving a single pony behind fluttershy! So you can either come with us or you can stay here and die. Fluttershy: What?! You can't leave me! Cloud: Good-bye fluttershy. FLUTTERSHY: DON'T LEAVE COME BACK.

I turned around and fluttershy looked like those monsters, her jaw was broken so I have no idea how she was talking, her coat was pale, her hair was untidy, her eyes were gone and the sockets were bleeding, she had a chain on her leg that gave her a limp, a metal wheel was around her neck and finally there was that same "x" on her belly. I didn't now if I should be scared or sad but stormcloak was going towards his niece and it took big Mac, Maud and shining armor to get him to come with us. Fluttershy followed us then we were running left and right trying to get away from her. But she was teleporting all over the place and cutting us off, then I panicked I got scared and accidently hit her with lightning. Smoke came out of her mouth, eye sockets and ears she was moving after a few seconds, we came to a staircase with a light on the top we ran up and the walls had fluttershy heads on them which made

Stormcloak even worse. We got to that weird light and we were in a garden with nightshade, black roses, and a whole bunch more of dark themed flowers. Then stormcloak punched me in the gut.

Stormcloak: Why did you take me from her?! I could have saved her! Maud: Or you would have been turned just like her. Then you'd never see your niece again. So quit being a pansy and come with us. Stormcloak: I'm sorry noble prince. I promised my brother that I would keep her safe; she's the only family I have left. Cloud: Yeah. *unf* I can understand. (But you didn't need to go through my stomach.) Don't worry we'll bring her back somehow. What else could go wrong?

I regret those words immediately, all we did was take one step and the plants attacked us! They were immune to magic and all attacks, we were all taken underground and I remember trixie screaming my name.


	6. the demented 6

Chapter 6: The demented six

I woke up in a chair; my vision was blurred so I can't describe what I saw. But I did see someone walk in. Her voice sounded echoed and it was a little hard to understand her.

SPIDERLOCK: UMM... ARE YOU WELL? DO YOU NEED SOME WATER? Cloud: Yes please. Where am I? SPIDERLOCK: YOU'RE IN MY MASTER DIMMED STARS ROOM, IN EQUINOX. DO YOU LIKE IT? Cloud: Well something chaotic happens every few seconds and, the filly I love is either dead or turned into a monster. And my sister might be in the same kind of trouble. SPIDERLOCK: DO YOU NEED A HUG? Cloud: No, thank you. I think my vision's clearing u-

I got a look at who I was talking to and she looked like fluttershy except her coat was lime green, her left eye was black with a thin red slit, her right eye was like a fly's, and from her sides were four long spider legs, her forehead had antennae's coming out, her jaws had pincers and she had a forked tongue ( she flicked it in and out) I took out the sword and was going to run it through her torso then she cowered at my hooves.

SPIDERLOCK: P-PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! Cloud: Um. Sorry about that, I have a bad habit of attacking folks out of fear. My name's cloud, what's yours? SPIDERLOCK: I- I'M SPIDERLOCK. Dimmed star: And I am dimmed star. I'm beautiful aren't I?

Oh no! She was everything but beautiful! Her dark purple mane is totally unkempt, there was some weird black stuff on her arms and hooves despite her coat being a dark plum shade; she had teeth like a shark and her eyes. Oh her eyes, they were black sockets with three tiny lime green lights inside. She had on a grey tattered top and ripped up skirt. But something in my head told me that if I said she was ugly as all Tartarus she's bite my throat out.

Cloud: Yes, completely. Dimmed star: Liar. Where you come from I'm considered… Ugly. But no matter, spiderlock make sure his bonds are nice and tight. SPIDERLOCK: Y-YES MA'AM. Cloud: BONDS?!

I'm not sure how but I confused a surgery table with a chair. Spiderlock used her real arms and spider legs to tighten me in and dimmy (like dummy?) Used telekinesis to bring forth some surgery tools. Yep gonna die!

Dimmed: Let's see what your insides look like. SPIDERLOCK:{WHISPERS} I'M SORRY, I'M SO SORRY.

These bonds were tight as that buzz saw was coming down; I could only think about the girls, if that happened to fluttershy could the same have happened to them? What about the others their families were about to lose more members. Then about celestia, she was distraught about what happened, trixie might be dying. Mom! If we died then she will never be the same again! No children, she might forget about her duties and equestria would lose its guards of the night. None of that was about to happen! I remembered what I did with sunset. And tried to repeat it, but instead of the ball, a wave of invisible energy knocked the two of them away, the tools and pretty much everything in the room away from me. The shockwave released my bonds and left a small crater around me.

I grabbed spidey with the same invisible energy and bolted out of that room. I was blasting and running like a made stallion until I crashed into trixie and big Macintosh again.

Cloud: You guys! Trixie: Cloud! I was so afraid, please never leave me again. Cloud: Count on it. Big: Who's the lass? Cloud: This is spiderlock, say hi. SPIDERLOCK: H Hi. Trixie: Why did you bring _her_**? **Cloud: Because, She's going to show us just where the others are. **SPIDERLOCK: I'LL TRY TO HELP HOWEVER I CAN. *SNIFF, SNIFF* I SMELL CUPCAKES. **Big: Ee-yup, that'd be pinkie pie. Cloud: Alright spiderlock lead the way, but know that if this is some kind of trick {touches blade}** SPIDERLOCK: OH NO. I DON'T HAVE THAT MUCH COURAGE. WAIT… WE HAVE TO HIDE! **

**We **went inside A few barrels and I heard the sound of hissing snakes and rotten flesh, I looked through the hole in my barrel and saw what look**ed** like rarity but had clammy grey skin, a cloth with a crudely drawn eye, a long black dress, a serpent's tail and snakes for hair. Next to the not-rarity was not- applejack this one had a white mane, stitches on her mouth green eyes, green and black overalls, a black Stetson and shards of metal going vertically up the back of her legs.

Stone: how in equinox did mere poniesss esssscape from dimmed sssstar? ?: y'all got me stone but hey if they're lucky then y'all get 'em before dull sloth does. Stone: Oh yesssss. That prince will fit beautifully in my garden. Oh rotten bunch, you alwayssss know what to sssay to me.

Stone and rotten bunch went on their merry way and I was the first to get up when in dark silhouette I saw…

Cloud: pinkie pie? ?: NOPE, NAMES ZALGY CAKE. OHHH GIRLS! HEH, HEH, HEH.

My love sick brain must have been playing tricks on me today, because this chick was all red, with black empty sockets but somehow red dots, a black and red lined party dress and a scythe. This… zalgy cake didn't even have a mouth she had these black splotches that resembled a smile. Stone, rotten and dimmed all flooded in with trixie, big Mac and spidey backing me up.

Dimmed: oh spiderlock. I warned you.

Dimmed star had that black gunk on her arm shoot black ink snakes at spiderlock, thankfully big Macintosh caught them and they became ooze again, Then she shot them from her hands and hooves as well as blasted red energy at us, Trixie's turn to save us when she took up a red energy field around us, I had to do something. So I blasted white energy at them and stone came at me attacking like a snake. She even went underground to bite me! She had that tail constrict the breath out of me. I saw Mac and trix with their hands full then spiderlock came and bite her square on the neck, then stone was paralyzed on the floor. Zalgy was at me with her scythe. I told spidrlock to help the others and she scuttled away on her spider legs (Which looked really creepy). Zalgy was good with that scythe, despite the weight and size she swung it at my neck, torso, legs, mid section and back, the blade was bad enough but when you add the fact she was using it as a staff and swung it like a baton, it was even worse. Finally I disarmed her and she was openly attacking my vitals and blind spots. I was pushed to the brink again and lightning shot out of my body hitting her, stone, dimmed, trixie and spiderlock, no time for questions big Macintosh knocked out rotten bunch out cold then we carried the girls to safety. Also we took zalgys scythe (can't be too careful.)


	7. freedom

Chapter 7: Freedom given

Trixie and spiderlock woke up a relatively soon and spiderlock directed us to pinkie pie.

SPIDERLOCK: JUST THIS WAY. I CAN SMELL BAKED GOODS, HANG ON… I SMELL CRITTERS AND… EWW APPLE CIDER. Cloud: That might be fluttershy and applejack. But let's go to fluttershy first.( did I really just say that? I love pinkie yet I'm going after her friend first? Then there's maud, she's going to destroy me if I-) Maud: Excuse me? Did you just op to leave behind my little sister? Cloud: AAH! How did you find us?! Explanation please, before you cap my knees! Maud: The rocks told me. Now hold still. Cloud: N-no maud you're the boss don't get cross! Maud: Shut…up.

Maud punched me in my cranium so hard I almost blacked out.(what is it with ponies and trying to kill me today?) But anyway trixie and maud got in an argument and the five were in our tails! They stopped as soon as that hissing occurred and once again my fear unlocked a new power(I'm starting to notice a pattern here.) I turned invisible, and so did the others. Didn't matter though they were about to run into us and figure it out. But instead they passed right through us, I could have sworn that the snake bitch would have smelled us but no, they went past us without even a second look. Invisible, intangible, and none traceable. In a word, good. We were all visible again and they were curious as to how I could do it, however I quickly reminded them of the problem at hand and we went to follow spiderlock, however this time we went for pinkie pie. She crawled on those spider legs of hers ( still creepy) and made it outside the castle again and this time we were at a moat.

**SPIDERLOCK: LOOK AT THE WATER CLOSELY. **

**I didn't understand it at first but then the water started to bubble and a hand shot out of it then another and pinkies head shot out followed by the rest of her body. She had the exact same features from the others except her mane was straightened out. **

**PINKIE: MEH-HEH-HEH- COME HERE! LET ME TASTE YOU! **Maud: pinkie pie, it's me maud. SPIDERLOCK: TAKE OF THE WHEEL AND SHE'LL BECOME… SANE IN THE LEAST.

Spiderlock spit webbing from her mouth and wrapped it around pinkie. Maud was the one to take off the collar(wheel whatever.) and the whole time pinkie was shrieking like a monster, but once she got that thing off she looked around at us, a surprised look on her face. But one tear and I knew she was her normal self.

Pinkie: M-maud? Maud: In the fur. Pinkie: Maud *cries* I was so afraid. Everything was dark, I kept calling for you and the girls but whenever you got close you would vanish. Where are we? SPIDERLOCK: THIS IS EQUINOX MY HOME. Trixie: who would live in such a place? SPIDERLOCK: THINGS WEREN'T ALWAYS THIS WAY. EQUINOX AT ONE TIME WAS PEACEFUL AND BRIGHT. BUT ONE DAY QUEEN BLACK HOLE CAME HERE WITH HER BLACK SMOKE. WHOEVER INHALED IT WOULD BECAME INSANE,VIOLENT AND IN SOME CASES WERE MUTATED. Trixie: Is that what happened to you? SPIDERLOCK: NO. I WAS ONE OF THE ONES THAT WENT INSANE, I WENT TO DIMMED STAR AND ASKED HER TO MAKE ME INTO AN INSECT. WHAT YOU'RE LOOKING AT IS THE RESULT. Cloud: so it's this "queen black hole" that's causing all this ay? SPIDERLOCK: D-DON'T TELL ME YOU WANT TO- Cloud: that's right I'm gonna take her down! But I'm gonna need help… if you'll do it. Big: Ee-yup. Maud: of course I am. Trixie: As will the great and powerful trixie! Cloud: Good but first we need to save the others. Spiderlock? SPIDERLOCK:* SNIFF. SNIFF* I SMELL CIDER, CRITTERS AND…BLOOD! Cloud: Blood?

I figured out what she meant. I looked up and saw a sad fluttershy and a real pissed rainbow dash. In the center was a gold dash with an orange mane, a rocket in her back, stitched on wings, red eyes, and canine teeth with blood dripping from them.

RAINBOW: YOU'RE ALL MINE! CLOUD! FLUTTERSHY: BIG MACINTOSH, PLEASE COME AND SUFFER WITH ME. NO ONE WILL TAKE US APART. Big: Nope! DULL SLOTH: I WAS WONDERING WHAT YOU'D TASTE LIKE SPIDER. MAYBE YOU'LL BE GOOD FRIED! SPIDERLOCK: DULL SLOTH. Trixie: Don't worry. Trixie shall protect you!

The brawl started when dash came rocketing towards me. I couldn't belive how fast she was going, the wheel, chain, and injuries didn't exactly slow her down either. She wasn't just fast in flying though, her punches and kicks made it impossible to get away. The most I could have done was use that gravity push to knock her away and shoot some magic beams at her, but even then she was so insanely fast the beams never made contact! I stayed on ground level because I didn't want to go into her territory. Then she did a spinning roundhouse kick at me and jabs to the stomach. I blocked them and grabbed her chain and slammed her in the ground, I used telekinesis to hold her down while I cut off that wheel. She came to and helped me out with those others. Macintosh got fluttershys wheel off so that just left dull sloth. She was almost as fast as rainbow but I did something that I obviously should have tried from the start and grabbed her tail. When I did she fell like a rock and didn't move.

Cloud: Um? SPIDERLOCK: HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT DULL'S WEAKNESS WAS HAVING HER TAIL GRABBED? Cloud: I didn't. But know that I have your attention, where are my other friends? DULL: IF YOU MEAN THE WHITE UNICORN AND GREY PEGASUS THEY WERE TAKEN TO THE CELL! GIVE UP ON THEM. Maud: she's lying, we split up to find you and the rocks tell me that they found twilight and the others in a cell inside of that tower. Cloud: Then that's where we have to be, and you- she's gone. Crap probably left to find her friends too. Rainbow: Let the bitch go! Our friends need saving C'mon!

I teleported all of us inside and used the invisible powers to hide us. Girls first, Evil queen next.


	8. smoke

Chapter 8: Smoke

Know I wish I could tell you that it was a cake walk, that the guards were no problem, that we found twilight easily and that we took down queen black hole and got rid of all that smoke. But in all reality it was more like, where the Hades are we?! We went from room to room and couldn't find the cell. I got pissed and blasted a hole in the wall and then we found them.

Cloud: FINALLY! Applejack: y'all came all this way lookin' for us? Big: Ee-yup. Cloud: Stand back I want to try something. RARITY: WHAT? Cloud: Well I found out I can control the gravity of things so I'm going to use a gravity pull to yank these bars off. Shining: Alright we're counting on you cloud.

I didn't waste time the bars came off and we got out of that place with my gravity push and were immediately halted by the demented five.

Cloud: Now think about this there are twelve of us and only five of you. Dimmed: Oh we don't want to fight you, we're here to send you to queen black hole she has heard much about you. Cloud: lead the way

That was a very stupid thing to say we hadn't slept, eaten, three of us were morphed into beasts and the other three were in a holding cell. However I was weirdly confident in myself. I guess pumped would fit. But another part of me was afraid of what might happen. She had that smoke; if I got a dose of that stuff then it's all over. We got to this castle again and none of that smoke showed up instead we went through the door no problem, took a left up the stairs, knocked on a wall three times and a door shaped hole slid down.

Rainbow: It was that easy? Rarity: We spent all of that time, and the door was here? Dimmed: Yep Hee hee hee, hee hee. Come, come, come, the queen awaits.

This is what black hole looked like. Grey alicorn with six glowing red eyes, two rows of fangs, a black dress and a huge evil aura. Being in her presence made me feel weak and hopeless as if all the happiness and joy was being sucked away from me. Her voice was like from another planet.

Black: You have been giving me problems dear. It's not smart to make me your enemy. Cloud: Hey that's my line. How were you making that smoke? Black: It came from my own body. After all I am a smoke demon. Cloud: So that's your secret? Well it was obvious you weren't from this world but why corrupt it? Black: when I was here it was so boring, no conflict of any type... It was always so bright, pure and nice! But with my smoke everything is chaotic and exciting! Know why can't a girl have some fun? Cloud: when her idea of "fun" is causing misery. And if you won't stop willingly then I'll stop you personally. Black: hm. *Insane laughter* you? A mere alicorn? Defeat me, well I was bored. Okay I'll play your game dear. Step forward my little pony.

Alright here it is, time to free this world from a deranged demon, I figured that since she was made of smoke I couldn't attack head on so I decided to check out what she'd do first. I shot a magic beam at her throne and she appeared behind me in a puff of smoke. I pulled out my sword and tried cutting her in half, but it went clear through her body and she put's me in a choke hold with another arm on my sword arm, I could have put her in an illusion but she had six eyes so it wouldn't work.

Black: My, my. You're a much more fun playmate then anyone else. But it would be a shame to kill such a pretty face. You'll be my perminate toy.

She kissed me… on the mouth. I felt something dark in my stomach; she may have been breathing that smoke into me! Thank celestia that pinkie caught her attention.

Pinkie: HEY! GET OFF OF MY STALLION, BITCH! BLACK: I DON'T LIKE YOUR MOUTH.

With that opening I teleported out of her grip and electrocuted her stunning her like fluttershy. Then I finally got that gravity ball again and blasted her out of the castle inside a ball of rock suspended in the air, now seemed like the perfect time to try out my new attack! I charged up my electric magic and shot it like a beam out of my hand, I moved my fingers apart and many electric spears shot out and then the ball crumbled.

Dimmed: My Queen! Cloud: Hey I thought that if she died then… Oh shit.

Black smoke connected to one another forming into a titanic sized monster with a dozen eyes, serpent head, huge leathery wings, arms and legs of a lizard, a dragon scaled body, a great bladed tail and a big mouth with rows of giant fangs. I had no idea how to stop this… thing, but I did what I figured what was the right course of action and transformed into a dragon and tried to fight black hole with everything I had! I breathed a wave of fire and she went away in an instant, Then she appeared again to lift me up and slam me into the dirt and hit me with that tail of hers(good thing for these dragon scales) I swing her around by said tail and launch her into the sky then I fly after and dig my claws into her and we bite each other on the neck somehow she pierced my scales but I held on and shot fire again, that last teleport must have been her last one because it hit and she went down before she hit the ground I used gravity push and sent her flying, then I got the crazy idea to chain together my lightning with the dragons fire the end result was a giant hole in black holes stomach, she came crashing down and I took my alicorn body again. Then that body turned into smoke and got into my mouth, nose and ears. Then I was standing in black smoke and black hole was just a few feet away.

Cloud: Wait! I killed you! Black: Yes you did. But my lips were on you long enough for me to exhale the smoke into you. If you want to know where we are, it is a place where I can regenerate into the body of any weak creature I encounter namely you. Cloud: No! I'm not going to be absorbed by something like you!

I was fading like literally fading out of reality and if you think I'm alive just because I'm talking to you right know. Sometimes that is not the case. But you're correct. I used a gravity push and the smoke was around her know.

Black: what?! The ritual has been… rejected?! Impossible, this is my world! I created it! I am the undying queen! The immortal power! How could I be bested by you?! NOOOOOOOO!

The smoke dissolved black smoke and it melded with me… No mutation, no insanity, and no thirst for violence. I had no idea what it meant but when I came to I figured it out. The castle looked normal I was lying in a patch of grass pinkie, rainbow, and fluttershy looked normal aside from the x marked scars the know had. And when I saw the demented six they looked just like their counterparts but there were some differences. Spiderlock had black circles under her eyes and a black streak running through her short pink hair(fluttershy has long hair), dull sloth had black and grey long hair, stone had a darker mane than rarity, Dimmed well she looked like twilight, zalgy looked just like pinkie and rotten bunch had her hair in a fancy position.

Cloud: Are you all normal? Spiderlock? Spiderlock? Oh yeah I was called that huh? Sorry man, my real name's curebug. Hey! This guy just saved our lives, you gonna at least introduce yourself? Ugh. Forget it. The black mane cowering at her shadow is greybow ash, she leaves anypony she races in the dust but will totally fold if she's around anyone else, the two with the hair are fancyjane, lil miss owner of her own company, and charity she'll give money to anypony if they can't pay for her paintings. And that's lil miss sunshine party cake and right there is moonlight twinkle the braniac. Moonlight: Yes, thank you curebug for those helpful if not insulting descriptions. Cloud: You know I keep forgetting I have this thing in my pocket?

I pulled out the handheld and snapped pictures of them individually. (I'll put the identification of the man protagonists in a later chapter. If I feel like it) then a white and blue creature with Pegasus wings, unicorn horn, dragon body and cool blue eyes arrived. Remember how I said that black hole made me hopeless? Well this time I felt safe. I'm not sure why, but this guy felt safe to me.

Cloud: hey who are you? Trusty man: I am concord young stallion. I once kept equinox safe from things like black hole with rainbow magic, but after a while I passed it to moonlight and her friends. They were incredibly adapt with it. Although they had plenty of help from my son thistle. Cloud: Does this mean you'll protect this land again? Concord: Yes. I can still sense the impurities of the black smoke, but you have your own world to go to. Goodbye my friends. Equinox 6: Bye! Equestria 12: Bye!

Concord teleported all of us back into equestria then celestia, mom, and the 6's families were all hugging and kissing us, then they demanded to know what happened, we all told them and that really tensed them up, but once I told them about concord and the equinox 6 they eased up a bit but I had a feeling that they were beginning to doubt the royal family. But we'll cross that bridge when we come to it know won't we? Before they left pinkie went and-

Pinkie: Cloud, honey Cloud: Do I get a thank you kiss? Pinkie: Nope. You get a " Let's go on a date tomorrow" kiss.

Pinkie kissed me again then winked and went home. It was worth the dangerous adventure.


	9. Next time

Epilogue

For some reason I had a hard time sleeping that night. I figured that I would go out for a fly, then I saw pegasi with bat wings, unicorns with red tipped horns and earth ponies that looked feral, I had no idea what I was looking at then my mom appeared next to me and she looked… scary. Her eyes had slits, her teeth were sharp and she had bat wings at first I was terrified but she had the same gentle voice.

Luna: Be still my child. Cloud: Mom, what is all this? Why do the ponies all look like. Something out of a horror film? And what happened to you? Luna: To answer your first question, it's a night spell that only those of our side of the family can use. The second answer is, these are our true subjects that obey only us. And finally, this is my true form, you have one too cloud. Look in your window.

She was right; I had the eyes, the wings, and the fangs. But I was still curious.

Cloud: I'm still confused about a lot of things. Luna: Follow me, and ask whatever question you wish cloud.

We got into a chariot pulled by bat pegasi and I got my answers. The night ponies were vampires, lycans, and dark magic users. Trixie is normal but sunset is half demon. Rarity and her sister along with fluttershy are all vampires. And anything like assassination, retrieval, sabotage or things of that nature were handled by the night walkers. And like twilight has the five to help her out, mom has an organization called the inner circle to do her work. She brought me to the IC to introduce me to her top agents who will be assisting me should I ever need it.

Luna: Cloud, I would like you to meet vinyl scratch, neon light, and Octavia melody. Vinyl: 'sup? Sire. Octavia: Greeting, my lord. Neon: Greeting, your lordship. Luna: If you ever need them they'll be in canterlot. Cloud: That's good to know.*yawn* oh now I'm tired, great. Luna:*chuckle* go on dear I'll see you at home.

The carriage took me back to canterlot and I had a nice dream about me and pinkie pie.


End file.
